


One Evening of Time Out

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: Just a short fluffy drabble, where delena occurs.No angst, pure fluff. Based around the time in which Stefan is with Klaus and turns off his humanity.Elena just decides she needs a night off worrying and who else to go to but Damon Salvatore?All rights go to the TV series, I do not own any characters.





	

It had been awhile since Elena had had contact with either Salvatore brother. Stefan had gone missing somewhere in the continent with Klaus, doing unimaginable things with his new acquaintance, and Damon… Well it’s Damon he’s probably at home drowning his problems in scotch. Perhaps that was his charm though; he didn’t involve himself with others and their business. Maybe what everyone interpreted as not caring was his empathy for privacy.

Elena needed her friend. Ric and Jeremy were busy bonding, which probably meant Ric was letting Jer drink on the sly; it also, however, meant Damon was without his usual occupier. The Salvatore mansion was excessive; it never failed to leave Elena in awe as she knocked on the door. Of course Damon answered with a smirk, as much as Elena was annoyed, she smiled at the sight of his signature expression. “’Lena, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“Be nice Damon, Jer and Alaric are out and Klaus and Stefan could be anywhere. I just want to feel safe for a while.”  
Damon looked sympathetic for a second before gesturing his hand in a ‘come on in then’ sort of way.  
“Can I offer you anything? Water, scotch, you could join me for lunch?” Damon’s smirk got more prominent with this suggestion.  
“Damon,” Elena scolded with a pointed expression.  
“What?” He replied, feigning innocence as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. “So what were you thinking?”  
“You could teach me more about how to defend myself…”  
Damon gave an exasperated expression, “No. No, no, no. If the time arises that you’re in danger and I’m not there, it’s because, Elena, I would have died trying… And what’s the point in living in a world where you don’t get to see this?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
“But sometimes I might need to save you too.” Elena insisted, completely ignoring Damon’s flirtatious antics in his attempt to evade the topic. He set his bourbon down and was behind Elena in an instant with his teeth at her neck. “Enemies won’t wait for you to be expecting them,” he replied softly in her ear. Elena shivered and stood still for a moment before sliding her leg between his and pulling him over her foot so that he landed on the floor.  
“And never believe you’ve won until they’re defeated.” Elena said smugly at Damon’s look at shock. He rolled onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head and stared up at her in an expression of faint pride.  
“I’m impressed-” he started, before pulling her to the floor beside him. They both laughed, the irony of having a mock fight whilst they were incapable of helping anyone was evidently a cause for humor.  
“I learnt a bit with Ric,” Elena admitted sheepishly and after a few moments of admirable silence she sighed, “I just don’t know how fighting is going to help with Klaus. I’m human and he’s invincible. How are we going to be able to help Stef-”   
Damon pressed a finger to her lips, interrupting, “Uh uh uh. No Stefan and Klaus talk permitted   
today. You came here for time out, remember? So that’s what we’re having.” With his finger still ghosting her lips, he added, “You know I can hear your heart beating faster,” his voice softening to a whisper. Elena swallowed, suddenly feeling extremely aware of her own body. No, she loves Stefan; she couldn’t feel like this about his brother! Very quickly she got up from the floor and went to sit in the armchair by the fire. Damon waited, pondering for a second whilst still on the floor, before returning to her side, pulling her by the hand so that she stood facing him, “I know you feel something for me ‘Lena.” Elena opened her mouth in protest but Damon continued, “No. You’re not going to deny it! I know you do,” He lowered his voice, “I can hear your physical response to me.”  
“Damon I-I-- I can’t, you know I can’t-”  
“Yeah, I know, brothers girl and all.” The flippancy in his voice was clearly masked by irritation. “But you do.” He added in a serious tone.  
“Damon listen, I can’t because I do – I do like you-” This was all the confirmation Damon considered necessary because in the next moment his lips were touching hers; soft and gentle, dominating but not overwhelming, attempting to evoke a response. Elena, maybe not fully conscious of her decision, kissed back eagerly. Damon’s hands were gliding through her hair and she let out a moan of protest (much to her surprise) when he unexpectedly pulled her head back, taking her face in his hands.  
“Woah there. You’re supposed to be the one with restraint and all that tedious stuff, remember?” Elena looked at him guiltily trying to avoid his eyes which were searing deep into hers. Damon noticed as her eyes began to glisten and a tear fell, which he instinctively wiped away with his thumb. “Shh, don’t worry, it’s alright. Shh.” He kept saying as her crying became more explicit and he took her into a soft but secure embrace. After a few minutes Elena pulled away quite reluctantly.  
“Damon, what – how – I can’t.”  
“It’s alright ‘Lena I’ve just wanted to do that since I met you. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” He appeared to be thoughtful for a second and added as an afterthought, “Actually no I’m not.” Elena’s eyes widened. “I’m not sorry, Elena. This feels natural, you know it does,” he gave a reproachful look as her eyes became even wider, “don’t deny it.” He added scornfully.  
“Damon-”  
“Just stop, don’t ruin this, Stefan’s far away-”  
“Damon-”  
“Klaus is making him do God knows what and he’s not coming-”  
“Damon, kiss me.”  
“Back! Wait… What?”  
“Kiss me again.” It was now turn for Damon’s eyes to widen before obliging to Elena’s request, sealing their lips once again. 

Elena wasn't sure f this was one of her smartest ideas, but of one thing she was certain, this was the most certain she'd felt about an idea since Klaus had first   
arrived in Mystic Falls. Needless to say the Salvatore Mansion offered her a rather comfortable bed that night.


End file.
